


The Devil's Mouth

by naminom



Series: The devil's mouth [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Teasing, kinda slight power play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminom/pseuds/naminom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hears a belt buckle being undone but only realises it's his own when a firm hand wraps around his cock. He sharply looks down to see the point guard on his knees in front of him, Akashi’s eerie gaze drawing him in and keeping unwavering eye contact as he slowly leans forward. The ace can't look away as Akashi's lips come closer to the head of his cock. <i>'Shit this is really happening'</i> is the last coherent thought in Kagami's mind before Akashi goes down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> When Akashi made Kagami kneel that one episode I was like. BITCH BLOW HIM WHATCHU WAITING FOR. I don't know how I got from that to this but… please enjoy this questionable-quality porn while I throw myself out with the garbage.
> 
> I know the title... sucks. *badumtish* *high-fives Izuki*

Kagami's keys clink sharply when they fall to the floor along with his school bag, and the back of his body slams the door shut as he is forcefully shoved against it. He doesn't have time to question how the smaller athlete can muster up enough strength to manhandle him like that, before he is grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled down into a quick, but intense, bruising kiss.  
  
Akashi is all tongue movement and fervour, and the last of the taller redhead’s wits flow right out the window. By the time his mind catches up with his body and he tries to kiss back, a slim hand is already pushing away at his chest, hard enough to bang both his upper body and the back of his head against the door once more.  
  
As soon as the sharp pain in his skull fades and he becomes vaguely aware of his surroundings again, Kagami hears a belt buckle being undone, but only realises it is his own when a firm hand wraps around his cock. He sharply looks down to see the point guard on his knees in front of him, Akashi’s eerie gaze drawing him in and keeping unwavering eye contact as he slowly leans forward.  
  
The ace can't turn away as Akashi's lips come closer to the head of his cock, close enough that he can feel his warm breath on it. _'Shit this is really happening'_ is the last coherent thought in Kagami's mind before Akashi attacks.  
  
There is one quick, almost teasing lick to the very tip, and then Kagami’s soft cock is swallowed all the way down to the base in a smooth motion. This time when he throws his head back against the door with a groan, he barely registers the pain, too distracted by the feel of a soft mouth around him, of slender hands grabbing at his thigh and thumbing at his hipbone.  
  
Kagami makes an effort to look back down, to meet the other male’s eyes again. Red and gold hold him captive while Akashi uses quick, unrelenting movements of his head and tongue to arouse him. Saliva pools in his mouth, and glistens on his lips and Kagami's dick, contributing wet slurping noises to the already inciting visual display.    
  
The sight of a shameless, _depraved_ Akashi down on his knees and sucking him hard enough his cheeks hollow is apparently a huge turn-on for Kagami, because it doesn't take him long to get hard; he's already leaking within minutes. His eyes momentarily move to the hand Akashi held on his tanned thigh, as it caresses up until it meets the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down further, his nails intentionally leaving scratch marks on his skin. Kagami hisses at the erotic sting and tries to keep his restraint, his own hands tightly fisted in the hem of his T-shirt.  
  
Now that Kagami is fully hard, the other athlete doesn't even try to take him all the way in his mouth anymore, keeping his movements shallow and progressively slowing down. The taller redhead wants nothing more than to reach into the other male's short locks and pull him back down to make him take the entire length. However, as much as Akashi is kneeling and sucking cock, it only takes one look into his glinting eyes to know who truly is in control… and Kagami doesn't dare challenge him.  
  
Akashi traces his deceptive hand in a whisper of a touch underneath Kagami's balls before reaching even further back and letting the pad of his thumb simply rest against the other player's anus, while the rest of his hand gently lays across his buttcheek and the back of his thigh. Akashi's other hand, previously tracing patterns against Kagami's hip, reaches further down, lightly scraping against the trail of pubic hair, and is left splayed against his pelvis, a thumb and forefinger gently circling his erection but not completely closing around it.  
  
The feeling of elegant fingers engaged in such indecent actions, promising nothing but debauchery, combined with a particularly hard suck as Akashi drives back down to the hilt and takes him in his throat, leave Kagami cursing a strained "F-Fuck!" and struggling for breath.  
  
But then, Akashi decides he's had enough of kneeling on the hardwood floor, so he pulls back slowly with one last swirl of his tongue around the shaft, and releases it from his mouth with a dirty, wet ‘pop’. Kagami keeps panting hard as he feels the warmth of fingers leave the crease of his ass, and watches Akashi bring the same hand up, using his thumb ( _'The one he almost fingered me with, Jesus'_ ) to languidly wipe away the precome and saliva coating his bottom lip, never once looking away from the Seirin ace. He brings the same digit slowly into his mouth and closes his reddened, swollen lips around it and Kagami still cannot believe those lips had been wrapped around his own flesh less than a minute ago. When Akashi’s thumb leaves his mouth, his lips part into a small, evil smirk, not unlike the ones he showed many times before on the court.  
  
The shorter redhead glides up Kagami's body as he stands, resting his hands on tanned hips, and the latter finally finds enough presence of mind to touch him back. He brings one of his large hands up to trace his thumb against Akashi's bottom lip, mimicking the captain's earlier motion in a daze. The point guard's eyes burn with challenge as he lightly bites at the tip of Kagami's thumb.  
  
That is when Kagami's foggy eyes suddenly turn sharp. Akashi's own widen just slightly and his smirk drops in surprise as he is swiftly picked up in strong arms, barely managing to grab hold of his sports bag before Kagami moves to take them to the bedroom. The shorter male wraps his legs around a trim waist and throws his arms around Kagami's neck, and allows to be carried while pulling on his opponent's shirt collar, exposing skin for him to trace with his tongue and mark with his teeth.  
  
Kagami tries not to groan and hurries along the hallway, one hand under Akashi's bottom to hold him (and perhaps trying to subtly cop a feel), and the other struggling to pull his pants and boxers up so he doesn't trip and send the two of them toppling to the floor. When Kagami kicks the door open, he cannot see it, but Akashi's grin is absolutely demonic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... who do you think tops? ;]


End file.
